History
by ryainelf
Summary: An AU based on the tv show from New Zealand called "The Tribe", Post-Apocalypse base where a virus has killed anyone over the age of 18. This provides a general outline of the AU an a breif story.


*********************************************************************

Title: History

Author: Ryainelf

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.  
WARNINGS: Post-Apocalypse basis  
TYPE: Gen  
RATING: G  
MAIN CHARACTERS: All.  
STATUS: on-going.  
THE AU TYPE: The Tribe. (Open AU)

March 25, 2008

Address:  
NB: Non-betaed

**********************************************************************

Background:

The Tribe: In the near future a virus kills all of the adults (any one over the age of 18) leaving the kids to fend for themselves. The kids form together and make tribes. Some tribes are bent on conquest while other tribes are simply out to survive. The tribes exist in both the city and country side. The tv show "The Tribe" is based in the city. (Note: AU based on season 1)

Josiah, Orrin, Evie, Nettie Age 18 (J-April 13, O-Nov 22, E-Aug 12 , N-Mar 4)

Maude Age 17 (M-June 4)

Chris, Mary, Buck, Age 16 (C-July 31, M-Dec 17,B-July 1)

Nathan, Rain, Inez Age 15 (N-Mar 12, R-Mar 28, I-Dec 21)

Vin, Era Age 14 (V-May 24 , E-June 6)

JD, Casey Age 10 and 11 (JD-July 19, C -April 22)

Billy Age 4

Full heights at 18** :** Buck 6'3, Josiah 6'2, Nathan 6'1, Chris 6', Vin5'11, Ezra 5'10, JD 5'8

Bdays Gloria-Nov 1,

"New Frontier" is based in the Frontier Town situated in the 4-Mile Historical Park in downtown Denver. (A mythical merge of Buckskin Joe's Frontier town and 4-Mile historical park) The river which bisects Denver borders one side of the park.

Orrin runs "New Frontier" as a haven for those in need. As long as those coming in agree to play nice with everyone else. The only one regularly carrying weapons (guns) are the regulators.

Tribe sign: a pair of 6-shooters crossed at the barrels with NF underneath

Assumption:

Orrin and Evie marry, having a son (Steven)

Maude is Ezra's sister (still manipulative)

Mary is Orrin's cousin

Billy is Mary's little brother

Casey is Nettie's cousin

The virus has run its course / an antidote is available and those who turn 19 will not age and die

After a year or so will start to round up and break the semi-wild horses running around

Eventually they realize that they must grow their own food (Raise animals – which run wild) rather then scavenge for it. Perhaps move to Cherokee Castle outside of Denver?

****

**Orrin** arrived at "new Frontier" with Evie a couple months after The Virus, while trying to avoid one of the worst gangs ("Psychos"). With in the next month or so others arrived – Nettie, Casey, Gloria (And her 3 younger siblings), Mary and Billy. (The Virus kills the last of the adults in Jan, "New Frontier" formed in early March, others arrive in April. Considered "Year Zero")

With in the month (May) the 7 drift in and with the threat of a Psycho invasion Orrin asks Chris for help. He agrees and rounds up his school buddy Buck. Buck got Josiah, who he knew from an after school program. Chris talked to Vin, a recent arrival in town, who looked like he could handle himself. Josiah knew Nathan from the community center, where he had help with his folks, and Nat agreed to help. Ezra was roped into it, having been caught cheating at cards for food stores. JD trailed along to the "ambush" site and it was too late to send him back

The Psychos weren't expecting the guns the group was armed with (most strays have more medieval weapons). As such, even greatly outnumbered the 7 were able to prevail with only minor injuries, which Nathan patched up.

Needing more supplies the 7 head to Nathan's old neighborhood (meds and food), where they find other strays (Rain, Kojay (17) and his younger brothers Chanu (6) and Jonah-ay (5), .Yosemite (16)…) and bring them along (early June). Inez shows up later on the run from another "mean" tribe Devil's Dogs (?) and settles in the Saloon, taking over the bar and cooking duties.

By late July "new Frontier" has gained the reputation for being a 'free town' as long as one is willing to pull their own weight and not cause trouble. It draws in a lot of strays. Some decide to stay and others decide to move on.

**Chris** – an above average student lived on a farm with his parents and younger brother Adam before the virus. He lost his girlfriend Sarah and Adam in a "quarantine center" fire after The Virus. Prone to dark moods, he is battling the beginnings of alcoholism.

Blond hair, green eyes, tall with a slim, athletic build 5'1016, bday-July 31

**Buck** – Chris' best friend since kindergarten. He never knew his father and lost his mother before the virus. He had been living at the Larabee ranch. He was with Chris the night of the fire, having convinced him to leave the center to scavenge in a nearby mall for Sarah's birthday present.

Dark brown hair, blue eyes, very tall with a trim build 6'116, bday-July 1

**Vin** – Orphaned early (5), he has been in and out of more foster homes then years he's been alive. Having spent time on the streets the virus came as a type of freedom for him. Vin has a history with Eli Joe (a Devil's dog) who framed him for killing one of the "higher ups"

Brown hair, blue eyes, slight build, 5'514, Bday-May 24

**Josiah** – Close to graduation, he was struggling with the decision to follow his father into missionary work, or joining a priesthood. A good student he spent much of his time helping at a local community center, where he saw much of "God's blindness", but he has still kept his faith after a fashion. He has become the group's spiritual leader and councilor

brown hair, showing signs of premature graying, blue eyes, tall, solid build 6'218, bday-Apr13.

**Nathan** – his mother was an RN at a local clinic and his father was a "natural healer." Nathan learned a lot form both his parents and having started studying for medical school. He now puts those skills to good use.

Black hair, brown eyes, African American, tall and solidly built 5'1115, bday-Mar 12 ,

**Ezra** – was at a private boys school. A loner, he decided to leave the school when the "Alpha Omega" tribe took over the school. Always a conman, he ran into a bit of trouble with the Psychos and has found a partial haven in "New Frontier." His older, overbearing sister Maude, who has raised Ezra since their parents died, eventually arrives in Denver looking for opportunities and her brother.

Brown hair, green eyes, short stature with a trim, athletic build 5'4 14, Bday-June 6

**JD** – a genius son of a single mother, he found schooling both boring and intimidating (schoolwork and bullies). Working after school and weekend as a servant in the same household as his mother. Even though he lost his mother to cancer rather than the virus JD is still very outgoing and wanting to experience life.

Black hair, hazel eyes, short stature, average build, the smallest 4'510, Bday-July 19

Other Tribes

**The Psychos** – Leader Nomalos

- have a car

- enslaves strays

- Large area(S city), mostly downtown (Borders on Devil's Dogs on West and Kin Long's on the East) and into the warehouse district

- Sign: "Anarchy" a red 'A' in a Circle with a giant "P" underneath

**Devil's Dogs** – Leader Kane

- have trained dogs (Dobies and sheppards)

- wear dog collars

- large swath in the SW, from the outer suburb to downtown (borders on Psycho to East)

- Sign: 2 interlocking "D"s the top one with horn, bottom one with a devil's tail.

**Alpha Omegas** – Leader Alpha Prime

- wear school uniform

- NW quad of the city

- Sign: A stylized "Alpha" and "Omega" symbols interlocking

**Kin Longs** – Leader Lin Chu Khan

- oriental dress

- martial arts

- based in China town (SE quad)

- Sign: a pair of oriental characters inside a circle all done in a yellow.

**Screaming Eagles** – Leader Lt. Samuels

- wear cadet uniforms

- arrived at military base to fight off another tribe, becoming the MPs (NE Quad)

- good shots

- Sign: a bird of prey with flared wings and outstretched talons

**Rat Pack** – Leader Riley

- Wear street jackets over dark blue jumpers

- "think tank" for the base (NE Quad)

- Poor to ave shots

- Sign: A rat wearing a backpack and glasses

**Mall Rats** – Democracy - 2 heads (shared leadership)

- wear street cloths and bright colors

- Based in mall (N Central)

- Sign: Bright Neon colors in a starburst pattern, with a small rat silhouette in the middle

**Romanus** – Leader Emperor Marius

- Legionnaire fighting force

- Based in History Museum – HQ Roman wing

- (Central city)

- Sign: SPQR, in black, surrounded by a circle of golden olive branches

**Los Lobos** – Leader: La Diablo

- Jeans, leather Jackets, solid colored belt sashes (denotes rank)

- white, yellow, yl&gr, green, gr&bl, blue, bl&red, red, red&blck, black

- Central West in Purgatorio

- Sign: Silhouette of a howling wolf back ed by a full moon

****

History (short story)

Orrin Travis smiled happily at his girlfriend Evie, as the rest of the tribe celebrated their victory loudly around the bonfire. Their tribe totaled 20 now, and had finally won their own land from the Psychos.

It hadn't always been happy times since The Virus came, causing anyone over the age of 18 to get sick and die. Orrin had heard rumors, before the communications went down, that The Virus had started in New Zealand or Australia and spread with the airplanes of travelers. Not that it mattered much now where it started now, the adults were gone and their children were left to fend for themselves.

Before The Virus Orrin had been getting ready to graduate and go to University. He had plans of becoming a Lawyer or a judge. But then things changed and anyone underage was sent to quarantine areas as more and more of the adults got sick. Sports arenas and schools were turned into crowed centers, filled with children of all ages and a handful of adult caregivers. Most kids just wanted to go home to their parents.

Orrin had arrived with Evie at their assigned center in October, desperately glad they had been able to stay together. The last of the adults there died a week after Christmas. Orrin never was able to find out when his or Evie's parents had died. The older kids tried to keep things organized, but by half way through January the food had run out and the power had failed. It was Chaos.

Most of the children abandoned the centers totally in attempts to find their parents, food or warmth. In the freezing temperatures of the Denver winter, survival was hard. For the most part only those who banned together in Tribes made it through to spring.

When their centre had disintegrated into chaos Orrin and Evie had decided to look for Mary, Orrin's cousin and her younger brother Billy. Orrin knew that they had lived closer to downtown, and would be in a quarantine center there. They also planned to look for any sort of shelter or food they could find. It wasn't hard to find a way out of the Center, since none of the doors were locked and a lot of the front windows were broken. They were both surprised by the amount of looting and vandalism on the streets.

*********

Vin ducked down a trash filled alley way as the sound of a police siren screamed from up the street. He didn't want to get caught by the Psychos after just ditching the group of Devi's Dogs that had been chasing him. Hunkering down behind one of the large garbage bins, he wrapped his heavy coat closer around him.

Besides being a bit cold, livin' on the streets now was a lot better than when the adults were alive in his thinking. He didn't have to worry about all the perverts on the streets that preyed on kids like him, or the cops hauling him back to social services so he could get dumped into yet another foster home. There was nobody to mind if he helped himself to things from stores other than the rest of the kids. Sure he missed some stuff from before, but all in all, things weren't too bad. He wouldn't mind findin' a bit more permanent housing though. He'd hear about a place more towards the center of the city that was letting "strays" in and not pushing on joining up with the local tribe. Might be a place to stay while it was still cold he decided.

**************

Buck sighed as he looked at his friend in the glow of the firelight. Chris was passed out drunk again. Buck leaned over and tucked the sleeping bag closer around the blond teen and settled back. He could understand Chris wanting to forget, he wanted to forget the screams too. Something in Chris broke when Sarah and Adam died in the center fire. Chris loved his family and losing his girlfriend and little brother so soon after his parents was almost too much. Buck sighed. They were all the other had now and Buck was determined not to loose anyone else close to him. He knew he was going to need help though. He had to find somewhere he could keep an eye on Chris and not worry so much about food and shelter. He needed to find them a tribe. Maybe there was something closer to the city center. Hopefully someone who was a bit more sympathetic then the Devil's Dogs they had run into a couple weeks ago.

*********

Nathan crouched in the corner of the empty house. He had been scrounging for supplies in Little Chinatown, the Kin Long's turf, and was trying to avoid the patrols that were roaming the area. Chinatown had some of the best un-looted supplies of herbs that he had been able to find so far and he was hoping to get himself a large stockpile set up in his parents' clinic. Nathan had a vague idea of hiring himself out as a healer to one of the tribes. He would prefer to find one close to his old neighborhood, but had yet to find one that wouldn't string him up on sight.

********

Josiah watched in anger as the gang of Psychos razed the community center that he had been living in with a small group of children. The children had already been rounded up and were disappearing around the far corner of the block, a new batch of indentured slaves for the Psychos work force. Once again he wondered at the "mercy" of God. How could he abandon the children of the world to this decent into barbarism? Surely there must be a reason? Realizing he would be unable to do anything against the Psychos by himself he decided to find others of a like mind for help. With God's grace they would still exist in the rubble of Denver.

************

JD shivered again as he crouched in the empty pantry of the big house, looking morosely and the small can of peaches in his hands, the only piece of canned goods he could find. Big kids had come again and wrecked the whole place, taking all the food that was left in the house, leaving broken furniture and destruction behind. He had hid when they had broken down the front door, so they couldn't find him and hurt him. Or take him to the bad place where they took his friend Joseph. He was very good at hiding. Now he had to find more food and water. Maybe it would be an adventure … like in his books of the Old West. That would be fun, JD decided, to have an adventure and find some cowboys.

**********

Ezra decided it was time to leave. Charles was becoming a bit high on himself. He always was a stuck up ass and now that the staff was gone, being to oldest Alpha-Omega left on campus, the power he had grabbed over the rest of the boys at the school had gone to his head. If Ezra was honest with himself, he had never gotten along with the older boy since Ezra's mid-term arrival at the school and his actions that lead to a sever reprimand and embarrassment for Charles. Even though Charles tried to catch him, Ezra made sure that any cons or games of chance he ran were very much on the sly. Charles was tightening his grip now though and Ezra was finding his extra-curricular activities sharply curtailed. It was defiantly time to find greener pastures, preferably amongst some who are a bit more broad minded about games of chance.

***********

End


End file.
